Let It Be
by BlainexGrey
Summary: A one night stand is only suppose to be a one night stand. Little did Derek Wills realize that his one night stand would be standing in front of him auditioning, for the lead of his new musical (that he will be directing). Trying not to mix up business with pleasure, Derek finds himself slowly falling for Karen, but his past is constantly rubbing up against their relationship.


"Let me tell you… You keep drinking like that, you will be sorry in the morning!" The bartender warned nicely. Karen gave a small shrug and eyed the bartender for another drink.

"Give her a break, Cal!" The man had a deep British accent and Cal shrugged to him. Karen looked over slightly, seeing the British man sit next to her. He took the last sip of his drink and ordered two more rounds.

Cal came back to give the man his two drink and he passed one over to Karen. He looked over the brunette woman but she flatly ignored him. "Take the drink will you?" She looked at him but did not want to be bothered. She nodded and whispered politely, "Thank you."

He gave a small smile, "Your welcome." He then sat there but paid no attention to her. He seemed to busy of the sea of thoughts that were in his mind. She took a sip of the drink the man gave to her and she was impressed, "Double scotch single malt?"

He then came back from his trance and watched her, "Yes. Someone knows their drinks."

She shrugged once again, "My great grandfather made his own scotch. I'm really just a scotch expert, that's about all." She put out her hand and gave a sweet smile, "I'm Karen."

The British man grinned in pleasure and shook her hand easily, but before he let go, he brushed his thumb twice on her forehand, "Derek." Derek let go of her hand and took another sip of his scotch. "What brings you here tonight? Especially at this hour, isn't it a little late for you." He looked her up and down and tried to give an age to her. He knew she was young but didn't know how young, but the fact she was of drinking age.

She took a deep sip of the scotch and let out a small laugh. Derek smiled not knowing why she was laughing but anticipated anyway. She then objected, "Well I was out celebrating my friend's twenty second birthday but she left with some guy." Derek nodded as if knowing what it's like being left.

"Well, I can't have you staying here by yourself all night, now can I?" Derek grinned charmingly at Karen, hoping she understood what he was trying to conjecture at. Karen watched him precariously and he was dazzling over her. Karen was single and hadn't had a boyfriend for years, since Dev left her for RJ. They both loved politics and Karen loved the theater. They were slowly drifting and finally they knew it was time to split. Karen wanted to have fun, especially if she would be trying out for a musical. Derek rubbed his thumb on Karen's knee slowly brisked it, making her knee tickle. She took the last sip of her scotch and grabbed his hand.

Karen held onto Derek's hand all the way out of the bar, his body directly on her back.

* * *

He lifted her body on his kitchen counter, both of their tongues twisting at the same beat. She arched her legs backwards a little as he brought her head back, and caressed her neck. He brushed his pointer finger against her naval just skimming it, and she let a soft moan. He pulled back her hair, bringing his lips once again to her's. Karen brought her legs around his waist and pulled him in tightly to her. She felt his arousal and rubbed closely up to his hard length. She let out a gasp of want; Derek then pulled her shirt above her head. He then brought himself back, watching Karen's face expression. He knew she wanted him but wanted to tease her more;but wasn't sure how long he could hold out. He backed away from her and went to the liquor cabinet.

He pulled out a Black Bottle Blended Scotch Whiskey and poured it in a glass. He took a deep sip of it, knowing Karen was waiting for him. Karen then came from behind him and started to unbutton his shirt. He grinned in sexual pleasure and turned towards her. He slid off his shirt and brought his lips to her chest. Giving a trail of kisses all over her chest, he brought his hand up to the hook of her bra.

Derek looked up at her seeing if she had any doubts about what was going to happen. She brought her body close to Derek's again, she had her eyes closed. Karen brought her lips to his and nodded without opening her eyes. Derek grinned happily as he unhooked her bra, and tossed it to the side.

She opened her eyes, "Where's your bedroom?" Derek nodded, he grabbed her hand, and his other held his scotch. Derek leaded them up the wooden steps to his bedroom. He took a last sip of his scotch and dropped the glass, as Karen brought him down on top of her. The only thing on his mind was _her. _Karen unraveled his belt as Derek started slipping down her pants. Derek knew he had to work faster, considering Karen was already on a way to an orgasm. As she was unbuttoning his pants, she slipped her hand and stroked him a few times. Derek brought his head back and let out a whine, he just wanted to be inside of her now.

She then wiggled down as she brought his pants down. She looked up at him while she was on her knee's, that's the least thing he wanted right now. He's done waiting, Derek grabbed her arm and brought her up. He brought his finger up to her lip and she brought it into her mouth real quickly. "_D__amnit, that's it" _Derek thought to himself. Derek slid on a condom as they were almost mounting one another. He ripped her satin black underwear off of her and threw it to the side. He kissed her inner thighs slowly bringing his lips closer to her womanhood. "Der-Derek. Please!" Derek laughed, he grabbed her leg and she wrapped it around his waist.

He brought himself inside of her and she wailed as he entered her. Derek started off slowly becoming more familiar with her special spots. He hit a few places repeatably but he finally hit _her _spot. He continuously inclined himself in her special spot and her moans started to become louder. He felt her walls tightened around him. Karen put her arms under Derek's, gripping his shoulders with her palms. As he mounted her harder in the same spot, her nails started to dig into her skin. She was trying to hold back, Derek could tell she was holding her breath in, not wanting to forget the moment.

He then escalated harder, Karen couldn't hold it anymore. She let her head fall back and her body collapsed under his. Her toes cringed, her body quivering as the great feel of his impaling. She was trying to catch her breath but couldn't and he hips moved up, her body still anticipating the orgasm. Finally, her breath slowed down, Derek left her body, falling onto his back laying beside her. They were both trying to catch their breath both recovering from their orgasms. Derek turned to Karen, and brought his lips to her cheek. He kissed it very softly feeling the softness of her skin. It was smooth, he didn't want her to move. "_Bloody hell, she is beautiful" _Derek reminisced to himself. Karen moved her head toward her lips giving him one last kiss.

Karen turned to her other side, Derek knew she was about to fall asleep. But before she did, he put his arm on her waist and brought him closer to him. Derek stroked her hair away from her forehead but found himself asleep in a few moments.


End file.
